The present invention relates to exercise methods and apparatus and more particularly, to exercise equipment which facilitates movement of a person""s feet through generally elliptical paths.
Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions. For example, treadmills allow a person to walk or run in place; stepper machines allow a person to climb in place; bicycle machines allow a person to pedal in place; and other machines allow a person to skate and/or stride in place. Yet another type of exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate relatively more complicated exercise motions and/or to better simulate real life activity. Such equipment typically uses a linkage assembly to convert a relatively simple motion, such as circular, into a relatively more complex motion, such as elliptical. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,622 to Swenson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,529 to Eschenbach; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,829 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,637 to Rodgers, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,026 to Maresh et al.
The present invention provides a novel linkage assembly and corresponding exercise apparatus suitable for linking circular motion to relatively more complex, generally elliptical motion. The present invention may be described in terms of left and right foot supporting assemblies having one end connected to the frame by means of respective cranks, and another end connected to the frame by means of respective rocker assemblies, each including at least two links pivotally connected in series.
On one embodiment, the foot supporting assemblies include left and right foot supporting bars that are movably interconnected between respective cranks and respective rocker assemblies, and left and right foot platforms that are rigidly mounted on respective bars. The foot platforms are thereby constrained to move together with the bars through generally elliptical paths of motion.
On another embodiment, the foot supporting assemblies include left and right rails that are rotatably interconnected between respective cranks and respective rocker assemblies, and left and right foot skates that are movably mounted on respective rails. The rocker assemblies are linked to the foot skates in a manner that constrains the foot skates to move back and forth along respective rails as the rails move through respective elliptical paths. The extent of relative motion between the skates and the rails is selectively adjustable.
Among other things, handlebars may be connected to the rocker assemblies in a manner that provides coordinated arm exercise motion through generally elliptical paths. Various features and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the more detailed description that follows.